


The Losers Club

by scorp_bus



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Abuse, Depression, Drugs, F/M, Fluff, Funny, Georgie is alive, Group chat, LGBT, M/M, Smoking, The Losers Club, dark humour, group fic, more to be added - Freeform, slowburn, sonia kaspbrask’s a+ parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 11:48:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24849277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorp_bus/pseuds/scorp_bus
Summary: just another IT group fic bc i’ve run out of ones to read :(
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter One: hello whores

**Author's Note:**

> Richie: Richie
> 
> Bev: BEVerage
> 
> Ben: Benny Boy
> 
> Eddie: Spaghetti
> 
> Stan: Satan
> 
> Mike: Yeehaw
> 
> Bill: Denbruh

**Riche created a new group chat “The Loser Club”**

**Richie changed Eddie’s name to Spaghetti, Richie changed Beverly’s name to BEVerage, Richie changed Ben’s name to Benny Boy, Richie changed Stan’s name to Satan, Richie changed Mike’s name to Yeehaw, Richie changed Bill’s name to Denbruh**

**Richie:** hello whores

 **Satan:** What do you want Richard? Isn’t annoying us at school enough?

 **Richie:** actually stanny i like all chat to all my side chicks in one place 

**Spaghetti:** if we’re your side chicks,, who’s your main hoe??

 **Richie:** your MOM

 **Spaghetti:** stfu dickwad

 **Satan:** Sorry Eddie but you did walk into that one

 **Spaghetti:** you too stan? my first friend BETRAYING ME

 **Satan:** I look only at facts, it’s not personal

 **Richie:** actually spaghetti he thinks i’m hilarious sooo 

**Satan:** I take back what I said Eddie

 **Benny Boy:** why are you guys talking during class

 **Benny Boy:** wait

 **Benny Boy:** ew

 **Benny Boy:** why am i in a group chat

 **Richie:** why does everyone hate this group chat :-((

 **Denbruh:** i hate that emoji more

 **Richie:** bevvy?? @BEVerage

 **BEVerage:** shit up rixhie im in corcrens clasd ans she hares me

 **Richie:** am NOT feeling the love in this chillis tonight :-((

 **Spaghetti:** just do the stupid maths work rich 

**Richie:** i finished it like four hours ago 

**Richie:** or like five minutes ago but STILL

 **Spaghetti:** only richie can be the biggest distraction and still get the best grades

 **Richie:** not distraction

 **Richie:** more like on board entertainment 

**Satan:** More like a pain in the ass

**Richie >> Bev**

**Richie:** behind the bins after p2

 **Bev:** yessir 

**The Losers Club**

**(4:14pm)**

**Denbruh:** anyone done the chem sheet?

 **Yeehaw:** chemistry?? i don’t know her

 **Denbruh:** we get it mike you’re better than all of us

 **Benny Boy:** yeah i have 

**Benny Boy:** [cheMYSTERY.jpg]

 **Denbruh:** lotta love benjamin

 **BEVerage:** uhhh,,, trying to STEAL my man are we william

 **Richie:** ooooh go bev!! collect your mans 

**BEVerage:** shut up richie

 **Denbruh:** sorry bevvy,, lotta platonic love benjamin

 **BEVerage:** acceptable 

**Benny Boy:** love u too william

 **Richie:** enabler!!! ben likes the attention bill gives him!! the plot THICKENS :-D

 **BEVerage:** u right richie

 **BEVerage:** benny why u flirting with bill and not me :(

 **Benny Boy:** nooo sorry babe

 **Benny Boy:** i love YOU and only you <3

 **BEVerage:** <3

 **Satan:** Gross.

 **Denbruh:** love how stan always has perfect timing 

**The Losers Club**

**(10:34pm)**

**Spaghetti:** has anyone heard from richie??

 **Spaghetti:** he normally sends me a pic of him in bed at 10:06pm every night and he hasn’t ://

 **Spaghetti:** perhaps im being overdramatic 

**Bill >> Richie**

**Bill:** richie are u okay? 

**Bill:** are u at home?

 **Richie:** yeah i’m fine

 **Bill:** my window is open if you need

 **Richie:** all good here homie 8-)

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter Two: robots

**The Losers Club**

**(11:27am)**

**Richie:** awww eddie baby were u worried about me 

**Spaghetti:** stfu i’m not ur baby

 **Spaghetti:** i was just shocked that u hadn’t annoyed me in so long 

**Richie:** if that’s your love language

 **Denbruh:** guys we’re all going to the quarry no exceptions no pussies 

**Denbruh:** georgie has exciting news to tell everyone 

**Denbruh:** be there or face richie’s wrath 

**Spaghetti:** i can handle it

 **Richie:** oooh fighting talk i like it 

**Richie:** it’s sexy

 **Satan:** i’ll be there 

**BEVerage:** yessir and ben says yes too

 **Yeehaw:** what time and i’ll make sure i’ve finished by then

 **Spaghetti:** i don’t think my mom is gonna let me soz lads

 **Richie:** dw eds we’ll see about that ;-)

 **Benny Boy:** gross

 **Satan:** Gross

 **BEVerage:** “don’t call me eds dickwad”

 **Spaghetti:** don’t call me eds dickwad

 **Yeehaw:** y’all need to get out more 

  
  


**Eddie >> Beverly**

**Eddie:** pls don’t try convince me to come

 **Eddie:** i’m in a slight crisis and i need space

 **Beverly:** shit eddie u alright??

 **Eddie:** yeah i don’t wanna talk about it but i’ll live

 **Beverly:** dw i got you

  
  


**The Losers Club**

**Denbruh:** we shall convene at 8:00 GMT time

 **Benny Boy:** no one here knows what that means

 **Satan:** 2pm

 **Richie:** ITS GONNA BE LITTY B-)

 **Satan:** I change my mind, I’m not coming 

**Yeehaw:** i’ll be there!! :))

 **Denbruh:** only mike has rights 

**Benny Boy:** i’m coming!!

 **BEVerage:** i am too!!

 **Denbruh:** but mike is the only one excited,, and georgie is too

 **BEVerage:** OMG GEORGIE IS COMING!! I CANT WAIT

 **Benny Boy:** she has tears in her eyes

 **Satan:** I’ve changed my mind again, I’ll be there

 **Richie:** @spaghetti u coming bae

 **Spaghetti:** not your bae and no i can’t 

**Richie:** did u not read the wrath thing??

 **Spaghetti:** did u not read that i can handle it??

 **Richie:** tru tru

 **Richie:** but like you still have to be there? bill said no expections

 **Spaghetti:** i said i can’t come

 **Richie:** why not tho??

 **Spaghetti:** i said i can’t come

 **Richie:** y tho?

 **BEVerage:** rich he said he can’t come,, there’s obviously a reason just leave him alone

 **Richie:** i didn’t think we kept secrets?? 

**Richie:** isn’t that the rule or some shit?

 **Richie:** guess eds is an exception to all rules

 **Spaghetti:** fuck you

**Spaghetti has left the chat**

**Richie:** jesus what’s up with him

 **Yeehaw:** i go to feed three (3) lambs and i come back to this

 **Denbruh:** it’s okay 

**Denbruh:** georgie can tell eddie another time

  
  


**The Losers Club**

**(8:49pm)**

**BEVerage:** tell georgie again how happy i am for him!!

 **Benny Boy:** and me!!

 **Yeehaw:** and me!!

 **Richie:** i’m SO jealous 

**Richie:** 5.33% of his body is gonna be robot!!

 **Richie:** that’s so cool

 **BEVerage:** did u really work out the mass of one arm?

 **Richie:** like it’s hard??

 **Satan:** [georgieholdingprosetheticarm.jpg]

 **BEVerage:** IM CRYING LOOK AT HIM

 **Benny Boy:** can confirm she is crying 

**Denbruh:** don’t cry or you’ll make georgie cry

 **Satan:** [billhuggingacryinggeorgie.jpg]

 **BEVerage:** NONONO georgie dont cry i’m happy

 **Yeehaw:** wanna see my lambs??

 **Benny Boy:** yes please mike!!!!! 

**Yeehaw:** [threelambslookingcute.jpg]

 **BEVerage:** theyre sooo cute

 **Richie:** uhhhh how many pills is too many pills

 **Satan:** In what context?

 **Richie:** oh what

 **Richie:** never mind 

**BEVerage:** okay so like moving on

 **BEVerage:** is georgie okay i feel horrible for making him cry

 **Satan:** I think so

 **Satan:** [stanandbillinasleepygeorgiesandwichonbillsbed.jpg]

 **Benny Boy:** he looks so comfy 

**Satan:** At least he is comfortable, me and Bill are stuck on Bill’s bed but he’s asleep too so there’s two comfortable people

 **BEVerage:** and u narrating the whole thing 

**BEVerage:** too cute

**Beverly >> Eddie**

**Beverly:** how u feeling eddie

 **Eddie:** [blurryimageofeddiecryingw/thepeace sign.jpg]

 **Beverly:** eddie are u sure you’re okay??

 **Beverly:** has something happened?

 **Eddie:** i don’t wanna talk about it but i know i need to but i don’t want anyone to worry about me but idk how to sort myself out and everything has gone wrong

 **Beverly:** look eddie i cant help you through what you’re going through because idk what you’re going through but what i can say is that every single one of us is here for you 24/7 and if you ever need someone to talk to then we are here for you 

**Eddie:** thank you bevvy it means a lot a lot 

**Beverly created a new group chat and named it ‘???’**

**Beverly added Stan, Beverly added Bill**

**Beverly:** something is up with eddie

 **Bill:** and??

 **Beverly:** the fact that he’s crying to me about it means that it’s something he can’t talk to richie about 

**Stan:** But they are always talking?

 **Beverly:** exactly

 **Beverly:** but eddie is pretty torn up about something and i think it’s why he got mad at richie earlier 

**Stan:** I’ll talk to richie and see if anything has happened 

**Bill:** no no

 **Bill:** i’ll talk to richie bc we need to discuss other things anyway

 **Stan:** Fair enough, I’ll see if Eddie will tell me anything 

**Beverly:** and i’ll keep everything calm in the group chat 

**Beverly:** good work lads,, solid plan 

  
  
  



	3. Chapter Three: vexed

**Bill >> Richie**

**Bill:** ur coming for dinner tonight

**Richie:** shut up i’m fine

**Bill:** ur acting like this is my choice

**Bill:** mum and dad told me to tell you that you have to come and they won’t take no for an answer 

**Richie:** i love mum and dad <3

**Bill:** they love you too

**Bill:** so be here for 6pm 

**Bill:** georgie wants to show u how well he’s doing with his new arm

**Richie:** god billy why not say that first 

**Richie:** OF COURSE IM COMING GEORGIE

  
  


**Stan >> Eddie**

**Stan:** Eddie can we talk?

**Stan:** I want to make sure you’re alright 

**Stan:** I understand how you can feel 

**Stan:** Richie suffocates a lot of us

**Stan:** You don’t have to suffer alone

  
  
  


**The Losers Club**

**(6:47pm)**

**Denbruh:**

[georgieinrichieslapdoingthethumbup.jpg]

**BEVerage:** pure pure pure

**BEVerage:** richie looks like a proud older brother 

**Benny Boy:** she’s crying again

**Richie:** looks??? bitch i’m the older brother georgie never had

**Satan:** He has an older brother, Richie, his name is Bill

**Richie:** uuuuh exactly?? i am waaaaaay cooler than billy 

**Yeehaw:** at least someone believes in him

**Yeehaw:** self confidence is key

**Richie:** WOW MIKE

**Richie:** way to fucking roast me 

**Benny Boy:** good one mike!! 

**Richie:** you too??

**Denbruh:** HAHAHAHA YES MIKE DRAG HIM

**Richie:** yo bill ur just vexed me and georgie are having a sleepover and he didn’t invite u

**Denbruh:** i invited you???

**Richie:** NOOOOO!!!! NOT TRUE!! georgie asked u if i could stay over and u said yes i’ve already asked mum and dad and then he asked me 

**Satan:** Shut up, my dad is getting angry about the notifications going off

**Richie:** yessir stanny man

  
  
  


**???**

**(10:28pm)**

**Beverly:** bill how is richie??

**Mike:** yeah? has he said anything about eddie

**Bill:** all he’s said is that eddie hasnt spoken to him for a while and it’s making everything a bit worser for him

**Beverly:** stan have u spoken to eddie??

**Stan:** He hasn’t even opened my messages

**Bill:** doesn’t he understand what he’s doing to richie?

**Bill:** its alright for him to run when it gets hard and leave us to pick up the broken richie pieces

**Bill:** i bet he’s having a nice cuddle with his mummy whilst i’ve been holding richie so he doesn’t fall apart again

**Beverly:** i don’t think you can be that harsh on eddie

**Stan:** I have to agree with Bill, you haven’t known them as long as us Bev

**Stan:** It’s always been like this

**Beverly:** but you don’t know what eddies going through 

**Bill:** only because he won’t tell us!!

**Beverly:** guys we’re meant to be helping them both not choosing sides

**Bill:** all i’m saying is that eddie knows what richie goes through

**Bill:** richie used to talk to eddie about it, he confided in eddie

**Bill:** now eddie won’t even look at him

**Stan:** Exactly

  
  


**INCOMING CALL: Eddie >> Beverly**

**Eddie:** B- Bev!! Are you there?

**Beverly:** Eddie? Why are you crying?

**Eddie:** i’m b-broken bevvy, i’m dirty and horrible

**Beverly:** eddie no you’re not, don’t listen to your mum 

**Eddie:** my mum doesn’t know,, i’m disgusting 

**Beverly:** eddie

**Beverly:** forget about everything and just breathe with me, in and out, in, and out 

**Eddie:** i’m sorry for calling you Bev

**Beverly:** eddie id answer your call even if it was hanging off a cliff

**Beverly:** tomorrow eddie, me and you are gonna go to the quarry, the two of us 

**Beverly:** and whatever you need to get out, we’ll get it out together, okay?

**Eddie:** okay, bevvy 

**Eddie:** thank you

**Beverly:** goodnight eddie, love you 

**Eddie:** night, love you too

  
  
  


**???**

**(11:06pm)**

**Beverly:** I DONT CARE WHAT YOU GUYS THINK EDDIE IS OR ISNT DOING THERE WAS A REASON HE CALLED ME IN HYSTERICS 20 MINUTES AGO

**Bill:** what??

**Beverly:** whatever is going on with eddie is affecting him badly 

**Beverly:** i am gonna talk to eddie tomorrow and see if there’s any way i can get him to open up to richie, or just message him

**Bill:** okay, i think richie needs his eddie back

**Beverly:** i think eddie wants himself back

  
  



	4. chapter four: daddy

**???**

**(11:56am)**

**Bill:** richie isn’t coming into school today

**Bill:** he’s okay and safe he’s with my mum,, just not up for coming in today

**Ben:** i hope he’s okay!! 

**Stan:** He’ll get through it, he always does

**Beverly:** going to speak to eddie after lunch wish me luck xoxoxo

**Bill:** good luck,, you’re gonna need it 

**Stan:** I hope he tells what’s wrong so it’s easier for the rest of us

**Mike:** tell him that i love him <3

**Beverly:** ofc mike 

  
  


**Beverly >> Eddie**

**(12:23pm)**

**Beverly:** u still good to meet?

**Eddie:** yeah

**Eddie:** im by the gate

  
  


**???**

**(12:34pm)**

**Beverly:** update: he is deffo stressed about somethinb 

**Ben:** give him a hug for me 

**Bill:** ask him about richie!!

  
  


**Eddie >> Beverly **

**(12:45pm)**

**Eddie:** i know it sounds so stupid to type this out but i don’t know how else to verbalise it. i think i’m not normal. i don’t see boys in the way that you are meant to. i think i like boys in the way that i’m meant to like girls. it makes me sixk. i think i like richie in a way that i am meant to like a girl. please don’t hate me. what i’ve done is horrible to richie i know. but i don’t know what else to do. i don’t want him to hate me. i want to be normal 

**Beverly:** firstly eddie, i am typing this so that you can always see it and be reminded of it

**Beverly:** i love you so much. regardless of who you love and how you love them. my love for you is unconditional, and it is the same for all the losers. they love you so much. you are not sick. you are not disgusting. you are eddie. and eddie is the bravest, kindest boy i know

**Beverly:** i can’t say that i understand what you’re going through, bc i don’t. but you aren’t alone, ever. richie could NEVER hate u. he sees you as the world and thinks you put the stars in the night sky. as scary as it is, talk to richie. even if you don’t tell him, you can just talk to him okay?

**Eddie:** yeah i think i should message him

**Eddie:** i love you so much bevvy

**Beverly:** love you more 

  
  


**Eddie >> Richie**

**(1:37pm)**

**Eddie:** rich are u there?

**Richie:** what do u want eds

**Eddie:** are you okay?

**Richie:** moi bien mon etoile 

**Eddie:** be serious rich 

**Richie:** why do you hate me?

**Eddie:** meet me at the quarry

  
  


**Richie >> Bill**

**(1:40pm)**

**Richie:** yo yo yo i might not be at home when u get back

**Bill:** where u going?? do mum and dad know

**Richie:** eds wants to talk and i need to hear him out 

**Richie:** no and they won’t will they bill

**Bill:** don’t stay out too late 

**Richie:** thx mom

  
  


**???**

**(1:43pm)**

**Bill:** richie and eddie are going to talk

**Bill:** hopefully all of this will end happily

**Beverly:** regardless of what happens please can we be nice to eddie as he told me something really scary today and we need to be there for him

**Stan:** Yeah, of course Bev

**Ben:** poor eddie </3

**Bill:** of course bev,, sorry for getting angry last night 

**Bill:** it’s just frustrating that eddie doesn’t trust us to tell us what’s happening

**Beverly:** don’t worry he will

**Beverly:** he’ll be okay ben

  
  


**The Losers Club**

**(8:12pm)**

**Richie added Eddie to the Losers Club, Richie changed Eddie’s name to Spaghetti**

**Spaghetti:** already?? am i allowed to leave again

**Richie:** noooo 

**Spaghetti changed Richie’s name to bitchie**

**denBRUH:** you’ve made up?!

**bitchie:** we fell out???

**bitchie:** what’ve u been telling people eds

**Spaghetti:** not my name

**BEVerage:** lets just be glad that eddie is back

**BEVerage:** and that’s richie is happy again

**bitchie:** bold of u to assume that my happiness is dependent on eds

**bitchie:** true tho

**Yeehaw:** hey eddie!! missed u <3

**Spaghetti:** I LOVE YOU MIKE

**bitchie:** billy boy what’s for dinner?

**denBRUH:** burgers i think 

**bitchie:** siiiiiiiiiiiiick

**bitchie:** me and billy’s mom watched hell’s kitchen all morning and i think i’m attracted to gordon ramsey 

**Satan:** What the fuck, Richie?

**bitchie:** he’s kinda daddy ://

**denBRUH:** call her mom richie 

**bitchie:** uhhh but she’s not my mom,, would be sixk tho

**Benny Boy:** you have no problem calling gordon ramsey daddy

**BEVerage:** BEN 

**denBRUH:** thank you ben

**denBRUH:** she wants you to call her mom

**Spaghetti:** rich are u busy i need to drop something off

**denBRUH:** he’s putting georgie to bed

**Yeehaw:** precious 

**Spaghetti:** okay bill i’ll be there in like 2 minutes 

**denBRUH:** [richiepullingafunnyfaceatanunamusedgeorgiewhilstreadingabedtimebook.jpg]

**BEVerage:** the world doesn’t deserve soft richie 

**Satan:** I know exactly what book he’s reading, he gave me and Eddie nightmares because of that book

**denBRUH:** [eddieinamassivehoodieholdingacomic.jpg]

**bitchie:** OMG EDS U DIDNT

**Spaghetti:** u said u needed more comics because u left yours at your parents 

**Satan:** Is that my hoodie?

**Bill:** hahaha yeah sorry stan u left it here and richie is borrowing it

**bitchie:** but eds is fragile and at the quarry he got chilly and so i gave it to him

**Spaghetti:** i’m not fragile

**BEVerage:** u are

**Yeehaw:** u are

**bitchie:** u are

**Benny Boy:** it gets cold at the quarry

**Spaghetti:** THANK YOU BEN

**Satan:** When can I have my hoodie back? 

_ (read by all) _

  
  
  



End file.
